User talk:JMBZ-12
Don't take this offensively, but I am JMBZ-19. I created a new account because I got a new PC. But since I forgot my password, I'm forced to create a new one. I hope I did'nt do anything rash on you. JMBZ-12 18:52, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Oh i see, you're MetaKraken. Oh, cool, i thought you were new. I was about to think you were sockpuppeting but you weren't! Also on the Rossolini Tempesta page, could you please put your Username and not PSN ID, and actually put a number in please. Thanks, Ok I'll do that. Thanks. JMBZ-12 17:10, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Vandalism :Wait. What did I do? I just want to join the clan. JMBZ-12 20:43, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::If you want to join the clan, please read all of the clan information that instructs you on the appropriate information to add to the clan members page. If you have any questions, contact me. :::Ok I'll do that. Thanks. JMBZ-12 22:11, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Problem reports Don't report problems on vandalism. Problem reports alert wikia to come investigate... and dealing with vandalism is not their job. Fixing 'problems' is. :I'm not promoted yet, so I can't do anything to delete something bad. JMBZ-12 20:42, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::You can put at the top of the page and when an admin logs on, they can delete it. No need to bother wikia staff with stuff that we can solve relatively easily. Edits I agree with Konig, learn to drive a little better. If I can run races, Road Rages, and Marked Men challenges with the Hunter Cavarly with ease with its crappy statistics. I don't see how this vehicle would be any different with its statistics. Also, please don't try to start edit wars if someone reverts something you did, don't add it right back. Put something on the talk page about it instead. :Good idea. I can't see how would Konig would deny the fact that the Street Rod would be best suited for BSI events anyway. I have'nt driven the Street Rod, but then again, I would'nt want to go crash happy with the Street Rod. JMBZ-12 19:55, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Let's go over this again. *The Annihilator's strength has NOT been weakened. It's just as strong as the original Annihilator, and completely destroys it in a head-on charge. *Even though speed boost isn't ideal for offline Road Rage events, the Street Rod is still very capable of doing them. I got a record of 77 in the GT Nighthawk, it's stronger but it still is a speed-type car. *The wheelie it performs is barely a hazard. You'd have to be going at a crawl to get the full power of the wheelie anyway. It's great for races btw. *I've had no problems whatsoever with offline Marked Man events in this car. Again, it's not about boosting all the way to the finish line in marked man, it's about navigation of the roads, and driving skill. *This is car is definitely not for goofing around in. It's one of the fastest cars in the game now, and requires a level of mastery. It's capable of sweeping the Extreme Hot Rod on a number of road rules, and destroys the Citizen and Civilian on the downhill. I'm sorry if it's a little mean, but I'm just trying to make my point. :Ok then. let's see how well you can do in Road Rage, marked Man and Race events on Big Surf Island with the same car you can use. Also, if its great for races, then I'd like to see how well it can maneuver on race events on White Mountain (except that you must not go fast, and that you must start at medium speeds and engage the boost after you head straight into turns from the hill). Let me know if you think that the Street Rod can do well in these events on Big Surf Island or not. JMBZ-12 20:00, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::I got up to 43 Takedowns on the Island with the Annihilator Street Rod on a Road Rage. Plus if the race starts in the Mountains the ASR will own cause once it hits downhill nothing can keep up. You be surprised how well the car handles but remember take the corners wide. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']]'''-t''' 01:04, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Chat Hey, wanna talk on the live wiki chat for a bit?